


El Sueño de Stiles

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, S1 & S2, not Laura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sólo sueño puede cambiarlo todo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía que no escribía un fic Sterek desde febrero de éste año, pero aquí vuelvo con una historia que tendrá un prólogo y cuatro capítulos. Por las actualizaciones no os preocupéis, ya que el ff está terminado. Terminaré de subirlo a principios del mes que viene, así que a excepción de hoy, que subiré ahora el prólogo y más tarde el primer capítulo, de resto iré a capítulo por semana. Sólo tres semanas más ;)
> 
> Una cosita. Hice una animación Sterek hace relativamente poco. Podéis verla aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7692829 Y si os gusta, podéis pedirme más. Pero necesito prompts (eso sí, el programa de animación que utilizo es muy limitado) Tengo pensado subir más adelante una animación Steter y una Stafael que tengo hechas.
> 
> En fin, eso sería todo.  
> De momento, disfrutad de éste fic. Ya he dicho que hacía mucho que no escribía sobre ellos, por lo que seguramente he bajado en calidad. No seáis muy malos conmigo ^^
> 
> Si podéis, dejadme kudos y comentarios con lo que pensáis~

Se despierta sobresaltado, sus ojos escudriñando en la oscuridad de su dormitorio; su respiración tan agitada como su corazón.

  
Todo viene a él en forma de flashbacks. Lo que pasó en el bosque con Scott al encontrar el cadáver de Laura Hale, el mordisco, la transformación en hombre lobo de Scott, la repentina aparición de Derek Hale, su tío el psicópata, Deaton, el veterinario con aspiraciones a mago, y Jackson, el lagarto asesino. Todo.

  
Suspirando, se pasa una mano por la cara y gira la cabeza para observar la hora. Algo no va bien. Porque la fecha a la que está es el día en que todo comenzó, en que su vida de adolescente cambió, y no precisamente para bien. Son aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y sabe que las 12 es el tope. Peter matará a su sobrina, Scott será mordido por él y Derek aparecerá en Beacon Hills. Stiles no puede permitir que eso pase de nuevo.

  
Saliendo rápidamente de la cama, se viste de cualquier manera, con unos vaqueros y su sudadera roja con gorro; el móvil a buen recaudo en el amplio bolsillo de la misma. Agarra las llaves del Jeep y baja las escaleras de dos en dos.

  
El motor del Jeep no cede hasta el cuarto intento, y Stiles pone primera y pisa el acelerador. Una hora y veinte minutos, y contando. La salida de Beacon Hills está bastante lejos, y duda de si llegará a tiempo para prevenir a Laura.

 

 

 

 

El cartel de " _Bienvenido a **Beacon Hills**. Disfrute de su estancia._ " aparece a poca distancia de su campo de visión, junto con las luces de los faros de un coche que no parece que tenga intención de frenar o de darse la vuelta. Stiles sabe que es el Camaro que el Derek de su sueño premonitorio siempre llevaba a todas partes.

  
Tragando saliva y con toda la determinación de cambiar un nefasto futuro, pisa aún más el acelerador, enfilando el Jeep en dirección al coche negro.

  
Ambos dan un frenazo, quemando ruedas, a pocos metros el uno del otro para evitar la colisión, y una muy conmocionada Laura salta del vehículo en dirección al de Stiles. Con el corazón aún en la boca, éste sale del Jeep, preparándose para llevarse la bronca de su vida o incluso un puñetazo. Puede que ambas cosas.

  
Pero lo que ocurre es muy distinto.

  
Las manos de Laura se pasean por todo su cuerpo, y Stiles no podría estar más en shock.

  
\- ¿Qué... ?

  
\- Dios mío, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te has hecho daño? Iba demasiado rápido y dada la hora que es pensaba que la carretera estaría desierta. Yo...

  
\- E-estoy bien. ¡Como nuevo! ¿Lo ves? -Stiles pone algo de distancia entre ellos y abre ambos brazos, saltando también para que vea que, efectivamente, está sano como una manzana.- No tienes que disculparte, yo tampoco sabía lo que hacía...

  
Ve a Laura morderse el labio inferior con expresión preocupada, su cabello negro ondulando en el aire, y eso le encoge un poco el corazón. Porque vio su cadáver, sus bonitos ojos, mezcla de verdes, azules y castaños, apagados por el velo de la muerte. Y ahora la tiene justo delante, tan viva como lo está él mismo.

  
No puede seguir mintiéndole. No ha roto los límites de la velocidad con su Jeep hasta el punto de casi provocar un accidente para eso. Va a decirle la verdad, y va a empezar por lo más básico.

  
\- En realidad, tenemos que hablar -dice determinado. Laura, frente a él, se tensa y le mira con recelo.

  
\- ¿Te conozco?

  
\- No, pero yo a ti sí... Laura Hale.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra que os esté gustando este nuevo Sterek mío ^^  
> ¡Disfrutad de éste primer capítulo!

_Derek observa cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared cómo su hermana va de aquí para allá cogiendo cosas y guardándolas en una bolsa de equipaje, murmurando para sí otras tantas para no olvidarse. No puede evitar sentirse preocupado, porque su hermana va a viajar a Beacon Hills y aún no entiende su repentino interés por volver._

  
_\- Deberías dejar que te acompañe. No creo que debas ir tú sola..._

  
_\- Por última vez, Derek, estaré bien -abre un cajón, saca algo, lo mete en la bolsa y sonríe victoriosa. Parece que ya está lista para marcharse.- Soy mayorcita y sé cuidarme las espaldas. Alpha, ¿recuerdas?_

  
_\- Cómo olvidarlo... -musita con amargura Derek, bajando la vista al suelo._

  
_Laura está frente a él en menos de dos segundos, acunando su rostro entre sus delicadas y pálidas manos._

  
_\- Derek, sé que es difícil de asimilar, tener un nuevo Alpha y todo eso, pero todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que confiar en mí._

  
_Juntando sus frentes, Derek cierra los ojos y se deja tranquilizar escuchando los latidos del corazón de su hermana. Asiente y se muerde la lengua para no confesar lo mucho que la echará de menos._

_\- Volveré pronto. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya estaré aquí, haciéndote rabiar._

  
_\- No puedo esperar -sonríe él, dándole un pequeño abrazo, al que Laura corresponde con la misma intensidad._

  
_\- Pórtate bien en mi ausencia, Der-bear -le guiña un ojo ella._

  
_\- Ugh, sabes que odio que me llames así._

  
_\- Pues por eso lo hago, hermanito._

  
_Laura sale entonces por la puerta y el sonido de ésta al cerrarse resuena tanto en la silenciosa estancia, en la que Derek permanece en el medio y sin moverse, como en su corazón. Tiene un mal presentimiento._

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La sorpresa en el atractivo rostro de ella es mayúscula.

  
\- Sé mucho más que tu nombre -dice Stiles de forma críptica. Y realmente debería dejar de hacer eso porque no está en ninguna película y la única manera de que Laura le crea es ser completamente sincero. Los hombres lobo son detectores de mentiras, de cualquier manera.- Por ejemplo, sé lo de tu familia, la licantropía, y...

  
No ha terminado de hablar cuando se encuentra estampado contra el lateral de su Jeep, sus pies en el aire y con el brazo de Laura presionando su cuello. No puede respirar y comienza a mover los brazos como si fuese a echar a volar.

  
\- ¿Quién te envía? Habla, _humano_ -sisea Laura, sin transformarse pero mostrando sus ojos rojos de Alpha.

  
\- N... o... puedo...

  
Es difícil hablar cuando te están apretando las cuerdas vocales.

  
Laura quita su brazo pero sin soltarle en ningún momento, así que sigue aplastado contra el lado del conductor de su preciado Jeep. Siempre acaba estampado contra cosas por culpa de los Hale. Empieza a verlo como una manía suya.

  
\- ¡No soy vuestro enemigo! -le asegura Stiles, masajeándose el cuello.- Me llamo Stiles Stilinski, y seguro que conoces a mi padre. ¿El Sheriff?

  
\- ¿John Stilinski es tu padre? -frunce el ceño Laura, sus ojos nuevamente humanos.- Entonces todo lo que sabrás de mi familia lo habrás leído en la ficha policial...

  
\- No leí nada acerca de vuestra licantropía ahí -puntualiza, y Laura saca sus garras casi por instinto.- Hey, ¡garras! ¡Me las estás clavando! Mi piel es muy delicada, ¿sabes? Así que te pediría, por favor, que fueses más cuidadosa. Me salen moratones con mucha facilidad.

  
\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de los hombres lobo entonces? ¿Eres un cazador? No, no hueles como ellos... ¿Un espía?

  
\- Lo soñé, ¿vale? -suelta la bomba como si nada, sintiéndose indignado por haber sido comparado con ésa panda de asesinos (a excepción de Chris y Allison Argent, a quienes al parecer aún no conoce).- Sé que suena a locura, pero estoy diciéndote la verdad. Y si no nos damos prisa tu queridísimo, y para nada loco, tío Peter te matará para conseguir tu estatus de Alpha. Por eso debes pararle los pies antes de que suceda o él morderá a mi amigo Scott convirtiéndole en hombre lobo como él y haciendo su vida _miserable_ , y tu hermano Derek vendrá aquí y todo, todo se volverá del revés, y yo solamente quiero una vida _normal_. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tienes que creerme!

  
\- Digamos... que te creo -dice muy lentamente Laura, sopesando sus propias palabras.- ¿Cómo va a matarme Peter? Está en coma.

  
\- Él... No estoy seguro al cien por cien, pero creo que de alguna manera... despertó y que una enfermera del Hospital le ayudó. Recuerdo que ése día... -trata de hacer memoria, pero es difícil entre el estrés y lo mezclados que tiene los "recuerdos", como si minuto a minuto los fuese perdiendo.- Ah, no, fue más adelante. Él me atacó en el propio Hospital y tu hermano me protegió. Pero como es usual en él, perdió la pelea y Peter escapó.

  
\- Eso suena como mi hermano -y Laura está sonriendo, sonríe y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír también.- Solía perder todas nuestras peleas.

  
\- Ya, lo de ser Alpha nunca se le dio...

  
\- Así que en ése sueño que dices que tuviste yo muero y él se hace Alpha. Eso quiere decir que terminó matando a Peter, ¿verdad?

  
Se le hace muy incómodo responder a algo así, teniendo en cuenta que él tuvo prácticamente la culpa de su muerte. Incluso cuando se había vuelto un asesino sanguinario.

  
\- Con la ayuda de un servidor, y... Bueno, Jackson también ayudó pero es un pijo relamido y gracias a sus enormes ganas de hacerse hombre lobo cometió el error de su vida y se volvió un _Kanima_ en su lugar.

  
\- ¿Un... _Kanima_? No puedes hablar en serio -se lleva una mano a la cara Laura, echándose hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Stiles frunce el ceño.- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso? ¿Un sueño? ¡Venga ya!

  
\- No me he inventado nada, y lo sabes bien. Puedes saber si miento o no por los latidos de mi corazón -dice Stiles.- Sabes que cuanto ha salido de mi boca es verdad. Peter va a matarte esta noche. Y Derek, Derek será el que sufra las consecuencias si no hacemos algo.

  
Espera que sus palabras provoquen el efecto deseado. Laura tiene que ponerse ya en marcha, y rápido. Queda muy poco para la medianoche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sé que me dejo cosas en el tintero, cosas que ocurrieron en la S2, pero que aquí no ocurrirán, y a lo largo del fic no mencionaré a algunos personajes; no son relevantes para ésta historia.
> 
> La próxima actualización será el miércoles 24.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34 kudos, wow. No pensé que la historia tendría tanta aceptación. Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando tanto ^^ GRACIAS.  
> ¡Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Próxima actualización: miércoles 31

\- Laura, sé que tu hermano no te ha contado nada y puede que yo no sea el más indicado para hacerlo pero tienes que saberlo.

  
Ella le lanza una mirada dura, como preparándose para el golpe que supondrán sus palabras.

  
\- Sabes que lo que le ocurrió a vuestra familia no fue ningún accidente, ¿verdad? -tras un breve asentimiento, continúa.- Fueron los Argent. O más concretamente, un miembro de la familia. Kate Argent.

  
\- Kate... -murmura Laura, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión pensativa en su rostro.- He oído ése nombre antes. Tal vez Derek la mencionase... O quizá lo escuchase mientras él hablaba por teléfono. ¿Fue... fue ella?

  
Stiles asiente, con el corazón un tanto encogido en el pecho. Porque sabe lo mucho que va a dolerle lo que está a punto de contarle.

  
\- Ella utilizó a tu hermano para acercarse a vosotros. Le tendió una trampa. Le sedujo y... ya sabes el resto -hace una pequeña pausa.- Estoy seguro de que su padre, Gerard Argent, tuvo algo que ver pero no sé mucho más de lo que tú sabes ahora. Habría que investigar y...

  
\- Stiles, -le interrumpe Laura, colocando una mano en su hombro. Su expresión es neutra pero sabe perfectamente lo que debe de estar sintiendo.- gracias. Pero creo que ahora deberías irte. Si lo que has dicho sobre mi tío es cierto, no nos queda mucho tiempo. En este momento tu seguridad es mi prioridad.

  
\- Eso no es justo, tú eres el Alpha. Él no me atacará a mí porque no valgo nada.

  
\- Te olvidas de algo.

  
\- ¿De qué?

  
\- Dijiste que tu amigo fue mordido por él, ¿verdad? La noche en que me mató.

  
Stiles asiente.

  
\- ¿Dónde está tu amigo ahora mismo?

  
De repente todas las piezas del puzzle encajan en su cabeza. Él es quien está en el bosque esta vez. _Él_ y no Scott.

  
\- _Oh_.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Alpha._

  
_Poder._

  
**_Matar._ **

  
La enorme figura se mueve con rapidez por entre los árboles, sorteando cuanto obstáculo aparece en su camino. Su corpulencia supera la de cualquier animal conocido de la zona, y sus garras y la fuerza de sus pisadas van haciendo mella por ahí por donde pasa.

  
Sabe que está cerca de su objetivo. Puede olerlo, prácticamente sentir su tierna carne y sus débiles huesos quebrarse bajo el yugo de sus colmillos.

  
Con un aullido que hace temblar hasta a los mismos árboles, dobla la velocidad de su carrera.

  
Está cerca. Muy cerca.

  
_**ALPHA.** _

  
_**MATAR.** _

 

 

 

 

 

  
\- Dios mío, métete en el coche -le urge Laura, empujándole hasta que está dentro.

  
\- ¿Qué harás tú? -pregunta Stiles antes de cerrar la puerta.

  
\- Lo sabes perfectamente, y ahora vete. ¡Y no mires atrás!

  
\- Laura, tú... -traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada.- Sobrevive, ¿de acuerdo? Por tu hermano. Derek te necesita. No tienes idea de cuanto.

  
Ella sonríe, una sonrisa genuina esta vez, y echa a correr hacia el bosque. Stiles la sigue con la mirada sintiéndose impotente, preocupado de que no vaya a conseguirlo y su sueño se haga realidad. Tras echarle un rápido vistazo al Camaro, pone en marcha el motor y acelera dirigiéndose a casa. Es sólo un frágil humano, después de todo. Y en esta _dimensión_ , o lo que narices sea donde se encuentra ahora, no dispone de _Mountain Ash_ ni de _Wolfsbane_. Es inútil.

  
Inútil, sí, pero no un cobarde.

  
Dando un frenazo, sale del Jeep y corre hacia el Camaro lo más rápido que puede. Laura se ha dejado la puerta abierta y hasta el motor encendido. Sentándose en el asiento del conductor, rebusca por doquier hasta que encuentra lo que quiere, el móvil de ella.

  
\- Vamos, vamos, _vamos_...

  
Sus ojos se mueven frenéticos por la pantalla del teléfono, dando gracias mentalmente de que no tenga ningún tipo de clave o que no sea a prueba de huella digital para hacerlo funcionar.

  
Su lista de contactos no es muy larga y Derek aparece como "Der-bear". Stiles deja escapar una pequeña risa y pulsa sobre el icono del WhatsApp, rezando para que no esté dormido y vea su mensaje.

  
_"Tienes que venir. Tu hermana_  
_te necesita."_

  
Mordiéndose el labio inferior, mira a través de la luna, como esperando que Peter aparezca de repente para arrancarle la cabeza de un sólo zarpazo. Pero no hay nadie. Está completamente solo.

  
Curiosamente, eso no le hace sentir mejor.

  
Casi hace caer el móvil al notarlo vibrar en su mano. Bajando la mirada, bufa al leer el contenido de la respuesta:

  
_"Si esto es una broma te arrancaré la garganta._  
_Con mis dientes."_

  
Y de nuevo otro:

  
_"Estaba dormido. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?_  
_¿No puedes dormir o es que te apetecía_  
_molestarme porque sí?"_

  
Molesto, Stiles casi aporrea la pantalla táctil para contestar:

  
_"No es ninguna broma, y deberías cambiar tu_  
_repertorio de amenazas. Ésa está demasiado_  
_usada."_

  
**_Der-Bear está escribiendo..._ **

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Laura? Como le_  
_hayas hecho algo te juro que te mataré."_

  
_"No soy yo a quien deberías amenazar, sino a_  
_tu tío Peter. Él tratará de matar a Laura. De_  
_hecho, creo que... creo que está ya en ello. No_  
_puedo oír nada, pero sé que en este momento_  
_ambos están en el bosque, luchando. Quiere ser_  
_el Alpha. Es lo único que busca con matar a tu_  
_hermana, para así vengarse de los Argent."_

  
La llamada le pilla tan de sopetón que ésta vez sí que se le cae el móvil al suelo. La alfombrilla del coche amortigua la caída, y Stiles se apresura a cogerlo para aceptar la llamada.

  
\- Sabes demasiado. ¿Quién demonios eres? -le oye gruñir a Derek al otro de la línea, y el corazón de Stiles salta en su pecho. No creyó que volvería a oír jamás su voz, pero ahí está. ¿Por qué se alegra tanto?

  
\- Stiles Stilinski, hijo del Sheriff -dice de manera prácticamente mecánica.- Escucha, no voy a repetir todo lo que le dije a tu hermana Laura sólo para que me creas. Lo único que necesitas hacer es venir a Beacon Hills.

  
\- Es un viaje muy largo desde Nueva York. Tardaría _horas_ en avión, puede que varios _días_ si voy en coche. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

  
Hay algo de pánico en su voz, y Stiles cierra los ojos un segundo para centrarse.

  
\- Lo sé, pero pensé que deberías estar prevenido. Por si... por si no vuelves a saber de ella.

  
Eso es lo que pasó en su sueño, después de todo. Su Derek volvió y se encontró con el cadáver de su hermana en mitad del bosque. Tuvo que enterrarla él mismo. Stiles no puede ni empezar a imaginarse por lo que tuvo que pasar. Por eso no quiere que se repita la misma historia.

  
\- Mira, yo... Le conté lo de Kate -dice, sin alzar demasiado la voz ya que sabe que la condición de hombre lobo de Derek permitirá que éste le escuche sin problemas.

  
\- ¿Lo de Kat-? -a Derek se le rompe la voz, evitando que termine la pregunta. Porque duele. Duele acordarse.

  
\- Lo siento mucho, pero pensé que debía saberlo -se queda unos segundos en silencio para escuchar, pero lo único que indica que Derek no ha colgado es su pesada respiración.- Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que ella te culpe. Eras muy joven y ésa mujer se aprovechó de eso. Te usó.

  
\- Tú no sabes nada...

  
\- Sí que lo sé. Lo sé, Derek -musita Stiles con extrema suavidad, y la respiración del hombre lobo se corta por unos breves instantes.

  
\- ¿Cómo... ?

  
\- Lo soñé -dice sin más.

  
Y Derek parece creerle, aunque eso no le impide soltar una rasgada risotada que termina en algo parecido a un sollozo.

  
Stiles se sorprende a sí mismo con un pensamiento. Que le gustaría estar donde Derek se encuentra ahora mismo -acurrucado en su cama, seguramente- y abrazarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos y comentarios son bien <3


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios ^^
> 
> Última actualización, el próximo miércoles día 7 de septiembre~

Cautelosa, Laura da un par de pasos hacia la inmóvil figura que se encuentra de espaldas a ella. Ésta está demasiado tiesa, causando que el vello de todo su cuerpo se erice. Es su tío. Stiles tenía razón. Puede sentirlo tal y como lo hacía antes del accidente, sólo que ahora huele distinto. A Hospital, a tierra mojada, pero sobre todo a dolor. Su intensidad es abrumadora.

  
\- ¿Tio Peter... ?

  
El hombre se gira entonces, dejando ver su rostro desencajado por una media transformación. Laura emite un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, un tanto asustada. Porque ése no es el hombre al que conoce. Su querido tío Peter, un hombre amable que la llevaba a los conciertos que sus padres se negaban a pagarle, y que le traía souvenirs de sus viajes a lugares exóticos.

  
Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, susurra.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

  
_Tú... Vosotros me hicisteis esto..._

  
\- N-no, yo... Creímos que estarías bien. Te dejamos en el Hospital, bien atendido -su voz temblaba, temerosa de decir algo erróneo que provocase que Peter la atacara.

  
_¡Me abandonasteis cuando más os necesitaba!_

  
Vuelve a oír en su mente. Dando un traspiés, cae de culo al suelo.

  
\- Tuvimos que huir, yo no era lo bastante mayor como para que me dieran la tutela de Derek, y tú no podías hacerte cargo en tu estado...

  
_Nunca os importé, admítelo. Yo era la oveja negra de la familia... Todos me queríais fuera de vuestras vidas._

  
\- ¡Claro que no! -exclama levantándose, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Nunca pensé en ti de ése modo, ni por un segundo. Siempre hacías tanto por nosotros... Derek no quiso dejarte, ¿lo sabías? Fui yo la que decidió que debíamos irnos. Pero ahora... ahora podemos vivir como una familia. Otra vez. Peter, si me dejas ayudarte...

  
_¡Es demasiado tarde! Mi parte de lobo no te reconoce como familia. Eres una extraña... Y un Alpha._

  
_Alpha..._

  
_Poder._

  
**_MATAR._ **

  
Con pesar, Laura cierra los ojos y deja que su propio lobo tome el control de la situación. Mientras siente a Peter caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella, como un león enjaulado, deja que sus colmillos y garras broten. Después de meses sin hacerlo -demasiado ocupada con su trabajo de Nueva York, entre otras responsabilidades- el cambio resulta hasta doloroso.

  
Cuando abre los ojos el característico brillo carmesí colorea sus iris. Es hora de zanjar este asunto, aunque le duela en lo más profundo.

 

 

 

 

 

  
El camino que lleva a la quemada y prácticamente derruida casa de los Hale está lleno de baches y es algo estrecho, cercándose cada vez más a su alrededor según pasa con el Jeep. Pero Stiles no cesa en su empeño por llegar hasta la casa. Porque tiene que saber si Laura está bien, si su advertencia sirvió para algo más que para asustarla. Y a Derek.

  
Sabe que en éste momento estará yendo de camino al Aeropuerto para coger un avión que le lleve directo a California. Es tarde, pero Stiles espera que lo consiga.

  
Y aunque le prometió a Derek que se mantendría alejado, no se le conoce precisamente por ser obediente.

  
Poco después, puede ver la estructura de lo que una vez fue una enorme casa familiar. Algo en su interior se retuerce cuando detiene el Jeep junto al paseo que da a la entrada.

  
Tras bajarse, camina unos metros y se agacha junto a la tierra removida.

  
\- No... -musita, con el alma cayéndosele a los pies. Arrodillado, comienza a excavar con sus propias manos; la tierra hincándose entre sus uñas y la carne.- No, no... Esto no puede estar pasando... Otra vez no...

  
Porque hay _Wolfsbane_ colocado en espiral alrededor, exactamente como en su sueño. Y cree intuir lo que hay enterrado justo debajo.

  
De repente, nota una mano en su hombro y se gira sobresaltado, las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener cayendo libres por sus pálidas mejillas.

  
\- Hey... ¿Estás bien?

  
\- ¿Laura... ? Estás... estás viva -rápidamente, se seca la cara con la manga de su sudadera, ensuciándola.- Creí...

  
Ella solamente niega con la cabeza, con una expresión de abatimiento en su atractivo rostro.

  
Stiles mira hacia el agujero recién excavado por él y musita un.- Peter...

  
\- Por fin descansa en paz.

  
Su delicada mano se posa entonces en la nuca de Stiles y aprieta ligeramente.

  
\- Vete a casa, Stiles... Es tarde y mañana tienes clases.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando quiere darse cuenta es de día, y las sábanas están enroscadas en su cuerpo... Frotándose los ojos, se incorpora en la cama. Lo primero que hace es mirar sus manos, las cuales siente algo doloridas. Tiene tierra en ellas. Lo segundo es mirarse a sí mismo. No lleva su ropa de dormir, sino ropa de calle.

  
\- ¿Qué... ? ¿No ha sido un sueño?

  
Mirando el reloj, comprueba que queda una hora para el comienzo de las clases. Pero no puede esperar para hablar con Scott.

  
Éste no coge la llamada hasta el quinto o el sexto tono, sonando tan dormido como siempre a ésas horas.

  
\- ¿Stiles... ? ¿Por qué me llamas a éstas horas... ?

  
\- Eh, no, es que... Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal estás -juguetea con los cordones de su sudadera.

  
\- Pues he dormido como un tronco, y aún seguiría durmiendo si tú no me hubieses despertado.

  
\- Ya, no, es sólo... ¿Qué tal tu asma?

  
\- Pues... bien. Ya sabes que hace ya varios días que no me da ningún ataque. Te lo cuento todo -se oye ruido de ropa al otro lado del teléfono.- Ahora en serio, Stiles, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás asustando.

  
\- Sólo una pregunta más.

  
\- ... Vale. Y me dirás lo que te ocurre.

  
\- Hecho -responde casi inmediatamente. Cogiendo un poco de aire y soltándolo, se prepara para la respuesta de su amigo.- En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cuánto quieres a Allison?

  
El silencio que le sigue a su pregunta es hasta agobiante. Su cuerpo está prácticamente cubierto de sudor y sabe que tendrá que pegarse una buena ducha antes de salir de casa.

  
Extrañado por la lentitud de Scott al contestar, Stiles comprueba que la llamada aún sigue activa despegándose el móvil de la oreja para observar la pantalla. Es entonces cuando oye un quedo:

  
\- ¿Quién es Allison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos y comentarios son bien <3


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo "finalizamos" éste fanfic, aunque vosotros tenéis el poder de decidir si queréis un epílogo o algunos capítulos más ó si preferís que actualice alguno de mis ffs Sterek (o de otros ships del fandom) inconclusos.  
> Espero vuestros comentarios ^^

\- ¿Hombres lobo? Parece que alguien estuvo viendo _Un hombre lobo americano en Londres_.

  
\- ¿La echaron anoche?

  
\- Sí... ¿No es eso lo que estuviste haciendo para soñar algo así?

  
Scott le mira como si estuviera loco, cosa que no le extraña. Porque se siente como si realmente lo estuviese.

  
\- No, fue como... No sé, ¿un sueño dentro de un sueño?

  
\- ¡ _Inception_! -exclama su amigo, y Stiles suelta una risita. Aunque tiene que admitir que se ha acercado bastante.

  
La mañana pasa relativamente tranquila; clases aburridas, clases menos aburridas y Adrian Harris, su querido profesor de Química, dando por donde no brilla el sol como de costumbre.

  
Es el único día de la semana en que no tiene entrenamiento de Lacrosse, y se muere de ganas de volver a casa y tirarse en la cama. Está hecho polvo.  
Pero en cuanto llega, el coche patrulla de su padre está en la entrada del garaje. Extrañado, entra en casa sólo para encontrarse a Derek Hale sentado en la mesa de la cocina, frente a su padre.

  
Con la boca abierta de par en par, contempla la escena completamente descolocado. Por que, ¿qué demonios hace Derek Hale en su casa si ni siquiera se conocen? ¿O acaso es que el sueño no fue tal? Está eso de la tierra, y el haberse dormido en ropa de calle. Pero eso podría significar cualquier cosa. Todo menos que su no-sueño es real, tan real que cuando se pellizca, bien fuerte, brotan hasta lágrimas de sus ojos.

  
\- Stiles, hijo, cuando pares de comportarte como un loco, me gustaría que te sentases a la mesa con nosotros.

  
Hay un deje burlón en las palabras de su padre, y a Stiles no le pasa desapercibida la manera en que Derek trata de esconder una sonrisa tras una de sus manos. Ruborizado hasta las orejas, arrastra los pies hasta una de las sillas vacías mientras rumia por lo bajo.

  
\- ¿Por qué está él aquí? -pregunta entonces, mirando a uno y a otro, aunque más a su padre que a Derek. Aún no puede creerse que esté en su cocina.

  
\- ¿Sabes quién es?

  
Su padre parece tan asombrado como él por tan inusual visita, lo que obliga a Stiles a ser sincero.- Derek Hale.

  
\- Ha venido a verte a ti, Stiles -explica su padre, sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa.- Apareció por Comisaría preguntando por mí para hablar contigo, así que en mi descanso me lo traje aquí.

  
\- Ya... -Stiles baja la mirada, aún sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

  
\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber... ?

  
\- N-no, claro que no. ¿Por qué?

  
Y le gustaría sonar confiado, pero no lo está en absoluto. En este momento no está seguro de nada.

  
\- Para empezar, no sabía que os conociérais.

  
\- Es una larga historia... -musita Stiles, con la mirada aún clavada en sus propias manos.

  
\- Y muy aburrida, Sheriff Stilinski -interviene Derek, lo más formal que puede. Está hablando con la autoridad después de todo.- Es todo muy reciente. Pero le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

  
Soltando un profundo suspiro, John se pone en pie, colocándose bien el cinturón con el arma reglamentaria sobresaliendo de la funda; una más que clara advertencia para su invitado.

  
\- Te tomo la palabra, Hale -y girándose hacia Stiles, le señala.- Y tú, jovencito, espero no tener que hacer uso de mi placa y mis esposas contigo. Compórtate, ¿de acuerdo?

  
\- ¡Sí, Señor! -le hace un saludo militar éste, acción que provoca que el hombre alce los ojos al cielo.

  
\- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo... En fin, tengo que volver al trabajo. No creo que esté aquí antes de la cena, así que si puedes, prepara algo para ambos.

  
\- Déjamelo a mí, tú ve a atrapar a algunos malos -dice Stiles, guiñándole un ojo.

  
Dándole un pequeño capón, John sale de la cocina y atraviesa el salón para salir por la puerta de la entrada, dejándoles solos.

  
Stiles no se ha sentido más nervioso en su vida. Su corazón late a mil por hora, las manos le sudan profusamente y su mente no deja de imaginar mil y un escenarios que pueden volverse realidad si no hace algo pronto.

  
\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? -salta de su silla para ponerse en pie y moverse por la cocina como un pollo sin cabeza.- Mi padre no te ha ofrecido nada, ¿verdad? Discúlpale, normalmente suele ser muy educado pero seguramente le habrá extrañado tu presencia aquí... A quién quiero engañar, hasta a mí me extraña que estés aquí ahora mismo. Tú. Derek Hale. Sentado. En mi cocina. ¿Es-Estoy soñando otra vez?

  
\- ¿Otra vez? -le mira Derek, apoyado esta vez contra el respaldo de la silla.- Tiene sentido que pienses eso. Que lo de anoche fue un sueño, quiero decir. Pero para nosotros, para Laura y para mí, fue muy real. Te estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Yo... -baja la mirada por un breve instante, rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha, y cuando la vuelve a subir la clava directamente en la dorada de Stiles, que le mira boquiabierto. Es como si en realidad se la hubiese clavado en el corazón.- Gracias, Stiles.

  
Jamás le había oído hablar tanto. En comparación con el Derek de su sueño, éste Derek parece mucho más relajado y _humano_. Probablemente porque aún sigue teniendo a Laura, su Alpha.

  
\- No tienes que dármelas -musita, apoyado contra la encimera.- Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

  
\- Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto -eso hace que Stiles le mire nuevamente. Hay una calidez en su mirada que le hace estremecerse.- ¿No puedes aceptar mi agradecimiento y ya? Aunque no creo que Laura se conforme con eso. Quiere que cenes con nosotros este viernes.

  
\- ¿Este viernes? Pero pensé que volveríais a Nueva York.

  
Derek le observa largo y tendido, como sopesando sus palabras, antes de contestar.- No voy a molestarme en preguntarte cómo sabes eso. Sólo diré que yo también lo pensaba. Pero no, Laura ha alquilado un apartamento en las afueras de Beacon Hills, y empezará a hacer trámites para reformar la casa familiar.

  
\- ¿Viviréis aquí?

  
\- Eso parece -se encoge de hombros Derek en un despreocupado gesto.

  
\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? -pregunta, aunque lo que en realidad quiere decir es "Kate sigue suelta."

  
\- Ni por un segundo, pero éste es nuestro hogar... Siempre lo ha sido. Lo protegeremos.

  
Stiles asiente despacio. Sabe perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

  
\- Yo podría ayudar -se ofrece.- Tal vez sea humano, pero tengo mis recursos. Puedo ser útil cuando quiero serlo.

  
\- Se lo comentaré a Laura -dice Derek, una media sonrisa asomando por su esculpido rostro.- ¿Sabes? Te imaginaba más... No sé, distinto.

  
La confesión de Derek duele más de lo que debería, ya que no es más que un extraño para Stiles. No debería importarle lo que piense de él.

  
\- Si no te gusta lo que ves...

  
\- Yo no he dicho eso -dice Derek, muy suavemente.

  
El sonrojo en el rostro de Stiles es más que evidente. Porque puede manejar a un Derek gruñón. ¿Pero a uno tratando de ligar con él? No está seguro. Con una tímida sonrisa, balbucea nervioso.- Y-ya... ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? En la nevera hay un tupper enorme de spaghettis a la boloñesa que sobraron ayer, así que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

  
\- Me encantan los spaghettis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana subiré un "oneshot" Steter, y he puesto oneshot entre comillas porque no sé si lo alargaré más o qué. Eso también quedará en vuestras manos~


End file.
